


let's celebrate another

by whatisitkirschtein



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Underage Drinking, it's bae's birthday time to celebrate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisitkirschtein/pseuds/whatisitkirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kagami's birthday. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's celebrate another

**Author's Note:**

> i have been waiting for this day all year... KAGAMI'S BIRTHDAY YAAAAAS
> 
> ugh my love for him is eternal and he deserves way more than this shitty fic idc if he's fictional

 

"So boooored." Aomine was lounging around on the couch, searching for something to watch on T.V as he impatiently waited for Kagami to be finished up in the kitchen with dinner. "Nothing to watch on T.V.," he complained, the hunger in the pit of his stomach the only thing keeping him from falling asleep.

 

"Kagami, hurry up would you? I'm gonna starve to death at this rate!" No response came from the red head, so Aomine assumed that the other was either completely immersed in his cooking, or he was being flat-out ignored.  _'Rude.'_

 

A few more minutes passed without Aomine's hunger or boredom subsiding any, when his phone vibrated in his pocket, notifying him of an incoming call. He took it out and let out a tiny groan as he read the contact name.  _'Kise.'_ He briefly considered ignoring the blond before figuring that answering would be a good way to help him forget in physical turmoil.

 

"Yo."

 

"Aominecchi!" Aomine had to move the phone away from his face at the screech that the other let out.

 

"Jesus Kise, could you be any louder? Now what the hell did you call me for?"

 

"Sorry, sorry. Oh! Is Kagamicchi in the room with you?"

 

Aomine rose an eyebrow. "Kagami?" The Touou Ace had enough sense to lower the volume of his voice and move to the far side of the couch so the other occupant of the apartment couldn't hear him. "No, he's in the kitchen, why?" At Kise's giggle Aomine made a face. "What?"

 

"You know how it's Kagamicchi's birthday on Sunday right?"  _Shit._ He knew he had been forgetting something. Not like Kise would know that. He made a noise of affirmation nonetheless. "Well, Kurokocchi and I wanted to plan a surprise party for him, at the beach! We're gonna invite  _everyone_ , it's gonna be great. We know you don't like planning all that much, so that'll be all up to us; unless you  _do_ wanna help that is. All we need you to do is make sure he's not suspicious of anything and to bring him to the beach on the day of the event. Are you up to it Aominecchi?"

 

"Of course. Leave it to me."

 

Kise squealed. "Oh, this is gonna be fantastic. Kagamicchi's gonna love it! Kurokocchi and I will keep you posted all week. See you soon Aominecchi!"

 

Saying his own goodbyes, Aomine hung up the phone. He looked to the kitchen, seeing Kagami put the finished food on plates.  _'A surprise party, huh?'_ Sounded like it could almost be kind of fun.

 

-

 

Apparently, Kagami was much more observant than people gave him credit for, and Aomine was terrible at not being suspicious. 

 

It was three days after Kise had first called him, and just a few days until the party when Kagami first became apprehensive. He had noticed that lately that Aomine seemed to constantly texting someone on his phone, which was strange for him because it was rare for him to even pick it up if it wasn't to play some stupid game or check basketball stats or watch some porn. And whenever he texted whoever it was, he would always make sure that the screen was out of Kagami's view, and the phone was pocketed soon thereafter. Whenever Kagami asked Aomine about it, he only ever got vague responses.

 

In the end, Kagami decided to give him his space, because he knew that the only person Aomine ever texted regularly other than himself was Momoi, even though they were dating, he was aware that there were some things that the younger male preferred to talk to her about before coming to Kagami on the matter. If it was important enough, Kagami knew that his boyfriend would talk to him about it eventually. He just hoped it was soon; he didn't like all this sneaky stuff. 

 

So Kagami let him off the hook. It wasn't so easy with the others though. Evidently, it wasn't just Aomine who was hiding something. Practically everyone else he knew was acting strange. Every single time he asked Kuroko to hang out, the other boy would say he was 'busy' and that they 'would arrange an outing for another day.' Kise and the other Miracles all refused his requests for games too. Even Tatsuya blew him off! 

 

Kagami wasn't one who neededsocial interaction  _all the time,_ but he couldn't help but admit that he felt a little lonely like this. Was it so hard for him to get one little measly one-on-one?

 

-

 

"Oi, Kagami, we're going out tomorrow."

 

Kagami looked up from his laptop for a moment to glance at Aomine before returning his gaze back to the screen. "Oh,  _now_ you wanna spend time with me?"

 

Aomine blinked, taken aback. "Uh, what?"

 

"Don't play dumb Aomine," Kagami scoffed, typing harshly at the computer's keys. Aomine was afraid they might break off. "You've been texting and calling someone in secret for like a week, and everytime I want to hang out, you blow me off. I don't wanna go out."

 

Aomine blinked again before sighing quietly, sitting next to Kagami on the bed. He pushed the laptop out of the other's lap and straddled his hips in its place. He held Kagami's face in his hands and gently coaxed him to look at his own face, softly stroking the red head's cheeks with his thumbs. 

 

"I know I haven't been spending much time with you lately, and I'm sorry for that, I really am." Aomine was surprised at how genuine his voice had sounded. From the look on his face, Kagami was too. Aomine smiled inwardly. It was so much easier being honest with himself and others. "But I promise it was for good reason."

 

"And what would that reason be?"

 

Aomine looked away for a brief moment. "I can't tell you."

 

"Aomine," Kagami sighed, grabbing the tanned wrists and moving to push the other off of him and probably storm outside. But Aomine held firm, tightening his grip on Kagami's face and steeling his thighs around Kagami's own.

 

"No, please, hear me out. I can't tell you what's going on right now, but if you come with me tomorrow, it'll all make sense, okay? I promise. So come with me. Please."

 

The two stared at each other for a while before Kagami groaned heavily, leaning on the bed's headboard. "You're so lucky I love you."

 

Aomine smiled widely. "I know."

 

-

 

"Aomine, where are we goiiiing? We've been walking forever."

 

  
_"We'?"_ Aomine grunted, breathing heavily. "The only person whose been walking here is me, and with an 82 kg beast on his back."

 

"Hey, you're the one who insisted on it," Kagami argued, tightening his hold on Aomine's neck with his arms, making the other choke for a second, before the hold was loosened again. "And was it really necessary for you to blindfold me?" 

 

Aomine smirked. "Yes it was. Now quit you're complaining, we're almost there."

 

-

 

Finally, after what seemed like ages, (in reality it was just 10 minutes) Aomine put Kagami down.

 

"Okay babe," Aomine said, slightly out of breath. "We're here."

 

Wobbling a bit, Kagami stood. "Finally. Now, can I take this stupid blindfold off? It itches."

 

Aomine paused for a beat before he answered. "Yeah, you can take off you blindfold, on the count of three okay?" Kagami shrugged, but nodded. "Alright, one... two... three!"

 

The blindfold fell away from Kagami's eyes. 

 

_"SURPRISE!"_

Kagami stood with his mouth agape, his eyes roaming the scene in front of him.

 

People, so many people, stood scattered around what Kagami now knew to be a beach, in front of a giant sign that read  _'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGAMI!'_ that somehow hung from the top of a cliff on the farthest outskirts of the beach. There were balloons and streamers all over the place, and Kagami would be lying if the massive table full of gifts didn't interest him.

 

His teammates from Seirin, and members from other teams were there, all in beach clothing, grinning widely at Kagami. He even saw that some of his friends from America and Alex were there too. 

 

"I- what?" At this point he couldn't even think straight, much less form a coherent sentence. "I don't... I don't know what to say."

 

"Just say thank you, Bakagami," Aomine said from next to him. 

 

The now 19-year-old let out a breathless chuckle, holding back tears. "Thank you, guys. Thank you so much."

 

"Oi," he heard Hyuuga call from within the crowd. "Stop all the blubbering and get your butt over here so we can get this party started!" When his order was met with cheers from everyone Kagami laughed, loud and bright as music started up. 

 

-

 

It was about 2 in the morning by the time Aomine half-carried Kagami through the door, the red head laughing at just about everything. 

 

"Alright birthday boy, let's get you to bed. You're hammered."

 

"'M, not that bad," Kagami argued, disproving his point when he walked straight into the doorframe leading to their room. "Ow."

 

Aomine laughed. "Yeah, okay." He sat the other on the bed, helping him undress since he was clearly incapable of doing it himself. "Who even brought alcohol?"

 

"Mmmmm, I think it was Takao. Oh, and Alex too." Kagami looked down at Aomine and raised his eyebrows suggestively as he noticed their position. "Ooooh, you gonna give me some birthday sex?" 

 

Aomine just looked up at him and shook his head with a chuckle. "As much as I would love to, you're smashed, and I'm exhausted, so I'm pretty sure that'll only end up with both of us passing out in like two minutes. Maybe next time."

 

Kagami groaned as Aomine pushed his chest gently so he would lie back once he was stripped down to only his boxers. "You're no fun," he whined, watching Aomine as he himself undressed.

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Now get to sleep you big lug," Aomine told him, slipping under the covers with him. 

 

Kagami immediately cuddled up to him, Aomine wrapped an arm around his waist in response. "Mm, today was so fun," Kagami said, his voice slurred just the tiniest bit, Aomine being unable to distinguish if it was from the drinks he had or his tiredness. "You guys are the best ever."

 

'Yeah, I know," the taller teen replied, watching as Kagami closed his eyes. 

 

"Happy birthday babe," he whispered once the other's breaths began to even out. "Let's celebrate another." 

**Author's Note:**

> kagami's drunk and aomine's sappy. lovely, isn't it?


End file.
